Private time
by Just-Another-Secret
Summary: Cammie gets lost on a school trip, Macey finds her, their friends give them some Private time together. Implied femslash. Seeing rating for age limit.


I would like to point out this is a Cammie and Macey femslash, so don't read it if you don't like lesbian pairings. And don't read it if you're younger than 13. No complaints please.

A 7 and a half year old shouldn't be reading T fictions! A seven year old shouldn't be using the computer by themselves. (Note to the 7 year old who reviewed 'You know they can keep a secret'.)

Cammie and Macey are on a mission. Enjoy.

Cammie's POV-

Today has been, well, let's say not great. Actually, no, it's been hideous. A hideous day. Yes, that sums up my day. Don't get me wrong- I love being a Gallagher girl; but sometimes it has its draw backs. Namely insanely hard missions, massive workloads and a critical lack of 'ordinary' humans. You'd think in our school we'd have all sorts of girls. And I guess we do. We have Bex, the British bombshell, Macey the 'should-be' Vogue model, gossipy girls and the odd relatively ordinary people. At this point I would love to say like Elle, Ellie and Ella, but identical triplets that broke into MI5 when they were 12... Not so normal. For most people. Not us.

Anyway, being normal must be kind of nice sometimes. Just fuss about make up and clothes, boys and how hard your basic linear algebra is. But being a school girl spy has its perks. _Major_ perks!

Unfortunately, right now, I'm not feeling the perks. I'm lost. Yes, I am lost. Totally alone, completely ashamed and well and truly lost. In a foreign country. Poland, actually. Lovely country and Krakow is a stunning city. But I think sightseeing can wait until I know where I am. Well, other than Poland.

I stared around at the buildings, none of them looked familiar. I mentally kicked myself. Christ, I had been so distracted. I shuddered, distracted was a worse word than lost. I had been distracted by a really pretty bracelet in the shop window and had made my excuses to leave my group. Macey, Ellie, Ella and Elle had agreed to leave, believing I was going undercover. I hadn't been, and now I was L.O.S.T. Lost.

Macey rounded the corner, looking intently at her IPhone 4. Ellie, Ella and Elle followed her, they were looking around, quite obviously. They weren't being very discreet. Oh, I noticed the camera clutched in Ellie's hands, a professional cannon. Ella held a more compact, but equally as good, digital camera. Elle was just pointing and gawking. They were undercover. As schoolgirl tourists. Imaginative... but clever, none the less.

Ellie looked directly and smiled. "Cammie!" She squealed, rushing towards me and embracing me in a tight hug. "I thought we'd lost you!" She laughed, still deep undercover. "Mr Paris sent us back to look for you; I thought you'd already gone ahead!" She grinned shaking her head. "Hey, look at my pictures!" She moved so that she could scroll through a few pictures while whispering under her breath in Arabic. "Jesus, Cam, I thought you'd been kidnapped. Thank god Macey was tracking you!"

"I love the pics, Ellie." I said. This girl was good, I knew she was acting but even I was falling under her cover. "Tracking me, Macey?" I hissed.

"Your phone." She said blithely.

"Why!" I snapped back, embarrassed: they knew I'd been totally lost.

"You need it, Cammie." She teased. "So, what was interesting that you got yourself lost?"

"Um, I'll tell you later." I said, giving her 'the look'. You know the 'I'll tell you later, it's important but they don't need to know' look. Yeah, that one. She nodded.

Ellie, Elle and Ella exchanged a very typical 'told you so' look. They were so in tune I swear they had telepathic conversations. They all nodded and smiled at me and Macey.

It was Ellie, the leader of the triplets, that spoke up. "So we want to see some sights and buy some crap, so meet you two back at the fountain? I mean, we are meant to be undercover, and what's more undercover than school girl tourists, buying things?" She grinned.

Macey chuckled. "Well, I think the idea of undercover is that people don't notice you."

"And?"

"Three gorgeous identical girls... people stare." She said, rolling her bright blue eyes.

Ella smiled softly. "We're used to that. And, it's good cover in itself."

"Yeah, and it'll give you and Macey _private_time." Elle teased.

The girls switched positions and started to walk down the street. One of the turned around and waved. "See you later!" She yelled. I had no idea which one of them it was. They were totally identical. It was insane.

"Can you tell them apart?" Macey interrupted my thoughts.

I shook my head no.

"Me neither."

I stayed silent for a few moments before Macey, once again, broke the silence. "So, are we wasting our private time, or not?"

"I'd never waste private time with you, Macey." I replied.

...

(To be continued...)

AN- To the author of this review-

It's actually 'MI6' not 'MI5' and by the way that was a pretty low-blow calling that seven year old a brat, especially when you're clearly older than aforementioned 7 year old and should be more mature a about a review, if you can't handle a little kid saying your story is 'yucky', then maybe you shouldn't be writing stories... Cos there is always gonna be negative and positive reviews, and you sould have said you were pairing Macey and Cammie romantically... So seriously stop insulting your reviewers, you should've taken' that review as a way to improve, instead of calling out a seven year old...

A. Yes, MI5. My story, my ideas. Elle, Ellie and Ella are based on three of my best friends. They are my characters, and part of their back story is that they broke into MI5.

B. Can't handle the kid calling it yucky- It's a T fic, she was 7. I would never allow a 7 year old to go around by themselves. Never.

c. Take it as a way to improve... well, the story wasn't aimed at that age group, if it was I wouldn't have a femslash pairing. Taking her 'advice' would mean not writing it at all.


End file.
